


Woohoo! On Top Of The World

by dragonflysoul



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Video, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Team as Family, season one, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: Reboot MacGyver - **Scenes up through 2x17**The team/family having fun, being wonderfully ridiculous and kicking butt.Disclaimer: I don't own MacGyver or the songs. No infringement intended. No money made. Just trying to promote awesome.





	Woohoo! On Top Of The World




End file.
